chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Fourteen
BALLOON'S POV {KICK} Ow! What the--?! "Wake up Balloon! WAKE UP!!" {YAWN} I rub my eyes. "How long did I sleep?!" Nickel shakes his head. "Like I'M supposed to know! There's not even a CLOCK for crying out loud!" Uh, I know that. He shrugs. "To put it in simpler terms, I'm not sure Balloon. But I do know Taco won't come back for a while." {SIGH OF RELIEF} "Phew! That's good to hear." I try to stand up, but instead I fall back, leaning against the wall. "Owww..my leg hurts more than ever.." Taco's cast is covered in blood. Just looking at it makes me want to faint.. {GULP} Nickel raises an eyebrow. "You might want to take it off. It's so bloody now." Yeah..he's right. "O-Okay.." {SWISH} {GASP} OH. MY. GOSH. My left leg..is..PURPLE?!?! His face flushes green. "Okay, THAT'S MUCH MORE GROSS than before!" IT'S. NOT. MY. FAULT!! I glare at him. "S-SHUT UP NICKEL!! It's not my--" {CRACK} !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's WRONG with me?! Why am I so sickly?! Nickel stares at me, his shade of green completely gone. "No offense, but you're as pale as strawberry milk..and a lime." P-Please don't mention food at a time like this.. I think I'm gonna hurl.. {DEFLATE} Why me?! My whole body aches. "I'm think I'm getting a little woozy.." Nickel smiles. "Just close your eyes. That helps with dizziness." Dammit. I just realized: Me and Nickel haven't had anything to drink in days. Forget starving to death, we can die of dehydration. {COUGH} "I need something to drink.." Nickel frowns. Ditto. "Yeah, um..how long have we stayed here?" He stares at the ceiling. "A week and a few days, if I'm not mistaken." Just wonderful. We may never make it out of here.. {RUST} ???? Is Nickel..?! {GASP} "Nickel! You're rusting! Are you okay?" He looks worn out. "Never better." ..... {ROLL} It's HER. Taco's wearing a coat, and sipping her tea. "Glad to see you two--" She freezes up, staring at my open wounds. "Honestly Balloon, looking at your leg makes me want to retch..and just looking at you alone." Geez, HOW RUDE CAN YOU GET?!?! {SNIFFLE} "Why are you so MEAN TO ME?! What did I even do to deserve this?!?!" Her smirk falls. "You called me NAMES when I was helping the team!! That's why!" {EXASPERATED SIGH} "THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!" "I DON'T CARE! IT'S EVERYDAY TO ME!" I'm so damn mad now.. Taco has hurt us enough. It's not even about OJ anymore.. Sadly.. I miss him, more than anything. But I can't worry about that right now.. Great, now I'm suffering from heartache. {GROAN} "..And do you know what's everyday to us too?! THIS! BEING YOUR SLAVES IS NOW OUR WHOLE LIVES!! MOST LIKELY WE WON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE--" Woah, that came out of nowhere. I look him in the eye. "Nickel, do you remember what you told me yesterday?" He stares into space again. "Don't cry Balloon. We'll get out of here soon.." "Mmhm, and what did you say just now?!" {HEAVY SIGH} "We won't make it out alive.." {YAWN} "BOOOORRING!" Taco facepalms. "SHUT UP!" Nickel and I say at the same time. She crosses her arms. "Hmph." {CRACK} Ughh, not now. "Anyways, don't think that. You lifted ME up when I felt like all hope was lost. That's all I needed to keep going: a boost of confidence. I assume you're too cool for that?!" He blushes. "You could say that. I was afraid that needing a boost of confidence would make me weak.." Nonsense, everyone needs some motivation once in a while. "That's not true. Even the toughest ones need some encouragement sometimes. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you STRONGER." {SNIFFLE} Tears trickle down his face. "R-Really..?!" I smile gently. "Of course. Trust me, I've been through alot in my life." {YAWN} "What IS this?! A SNOOZEFEST?!" Taco mutters. Nickel frowns at her. "SH-SHUT IT!" {GIGGLE} "Oh, I'' need to shut it?! YOU'RE the one crying like a baby, so stay in your lane Nick!" {HEAVY SIGH} "Don't cry Nickel. Think of Suitcase and Baseball." He nods, half-smiling. "--sniffle-- Th-Thanks Balloon." "No need to thank me. I'm just trying to stay positive." {ROLL} {BANG!} ''What was THAT?? There's a golden symbol sitting near me. "What's that?" {BANG!} "It's a gong. May seem useless, but from now on this thing-a-ma-jig will be your new alarm clock!" NOOOOO! "But it's TOO LOUD!" I exclaim. She shrugs. "That's the whole point." What a way to make us go deaf.. Taco continues, sipping more hot chocolate. "ANYways, from now on, Balloon will not be fed anymore. BUT, I will feed him ONE MORE THING, tomorrow morning. After that, he won't get anymore food." Oh, COME ON! "Wh-What about me?" Nickel asks. {CHUCKLE} "What about you? First Balloon disobeys, then YOU?! I don't care anymore Nick. I know about your little 'friendship' with him!" Uh oh. He rolls his eyes. "Uh, first of all, THAT'S none of your business. And second of all, why do YOU care?!" {SNICKER} "I don't. Do what you want. After all, you two are about to--" {SLAP!} "OOPS! Almost gave that away! My bad!" Me and Nickel exchange glances. "What are you getting at?!" She blushes. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." UGGHH! I glare at her. "STOP HIDING THINGS FROM US TACO!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" {GASP} "Calm down Balloon''..please." ''I CAN'T! This isn't a damn joke. It's a LIFE or DEATH situation. I'm not sad anymore. I'M FURIOUS!! {SIGH} "..Sorry.." {CRASH!} ?!?! Taco's mug?! It shattered..near me! T''HE GLASS COULD HAVE POPPED ME!!'' "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME ON THE SPOT! YOU PSYCHOPATH TACO!!" {ROLL} Taco smirks at us, tugging at her coat. "See you tomorrow boys..NOT." {BLOWING WIND} I deflate from anger. "I'm sorry Nickel..I think I'm going insane from all this.." He nods sadly. "Pfft, I agree. Being chained up, starved, lack of water, stabbed, and being beaten is enough for ANYONE to snap." {RUST} "You okay?" {SIGH} "I'm fine, besides, it's not the first time this happened.." Yeah.. {YAWN} Another shitty long day.. I close my eyes. "Goodnight Nickel." His smile falls. "Y-Yeah, goodnight Balloon.." ...zzzz.. Category:Blog posts